


Favorite Outfit

by occasionalphantomfiction (SemiRetiredAuthor)



Series: Phanniemay 2016 [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2016, Phanniemay16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiRetiredAuthor/pseuds/occasionalphantomfiction
Summary: Danny had never had a favorite outfit before the accident.





	Favorite Outfit

Danny had never had a favorite outfit before the accident. He was perfectly happy in any old pair of jeans and whatever t-shirt he could find to throw on for school.

After the accident, Danny had one clearly favorite outfit. It was a rather simple outfit, just a certain pair of light blue jeans that were perhaps a tad too big and a loose white t-shirt with a red oval on the chest. To most people, it didn’t appear that there was anything particularly special about it to make it his favorite. Only those who knew him well realized its significance: it was the outfit he’d half-died in during the portal accident.

There wasn’t much of a practical component. Every time he was majorly injured in his ghost form, he was highly likely to retain a similar wound when he reverted to his human form, usually leaving an obvious bloodstain on the white cotton of the shirt or the light blue denim of the jeans and forcing him to change clothes to avoid any discoveries of the injuries. The jeans, at least, stood up to minor cuts without betraying their locations, but the shirt made any chest or back injuries immediately noticeable. Even if injuries on his upper body weren’t located so as to stain his shirt, the shirt made them noticeable by not covering their locations, such as his arms, his wrists, his hands, or the slight glimpse of stomach that would show if he were to stretch his hands in the air. Perhaps the single practical aspect of the outfit was that it was loose enough to hide the fact that he was developing muscles more quickly than it seemed a boy of his supposed activity level should.

The choice of outfit certainly wasn’t a result of a lack of clothing options. His parents, moderately disturbed after they’d realized their son had completely stopped changing outfits, had done everything they could think of to get him to wear something different. They’d reminded him of the shirts he’d used to like more than his other shirts. They’d offered several times to take him to shop at any clothing store he wanted and to let him spend as much as he’d like. His parents had sat down together and explained the importance of hygiene to their son as though he was a middle schooler who didn’t know any better, even though they knew he logically should understand this by his age. His mother had bought a few shirts for him and stuffed them in the front of his closet where he was bound to notice them. Considering that perhaps this outfit was Danny’s version of an orange jumpsuit, Jack had run out and bought several of the same shirt and pair of jeans and left them on Danny’s bed so that he couldn’t miss them. None of this seemed to convince him to change his clothes any more than he needed to in order to wash them.

Danny didn’t talk about the feelings behind his outfit to anyone, so those who understood what it might mean could only guess. Perhaps it brought a sense of comfort and reminded him of the days of the past, when he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders as Amity Park’s sole protector. Maybe it was something as simple as the slight scent of pure ectoplasm that seemed to never wash out of the shirt, a smell that he’d admitted had inspired feelings of both comfort and power ever since he’d developed a ghost half. It was possible that there weren’t even any feelings that drove him to wear it; it could just be that the fabrics themselves were comfortable and so he chose to wear them, though that didn’t explain why he wore exactly the same items of clothing rather than buying multiple copies of the shirt and the jeans.

In the end, only Danny could completely understand the reasons why he chose to only wear this outfit. For now, he chose to keep things this way.


End file.
